Pokemon: Advent Calendar!
by AAML-TAML
Summary: It's the Pokemon Advent Calendar! A new Pokemon Shipping drabble each day until Christmas! Merry Christmas!
1. Hot Chocolate

Summary: It's the Pokemon Advent Calendar! A new Pokemon Shipping drabble each day until Christmas! Merry Christmas!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

December 1st, 2012

Hotchocolate

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Misty: 20

Ash:20

Evan, Lisa, Jake: 4

(I know Ash/Misty are really young but I've made a future story about Misty being pregnant 16)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Mommy where twhis one gwo?" Lisa Ketchum, the only girl out of Ash and Misty's triplets, asked her mother, holding up a candy cane shaped decoration to put on the tall green tree that sat in the corner of the cozy living room.

"You can put it anywhere, sweetie!" Misty giggled, hanging up her own decoration on the green tree. This one was her favorite; it was a heart shaped picture of her and Ash wearing heavy winter coats, earmuffs and long scarf's, their noses rubbing together in the cold winter snow in Mrs Ketchum's winter wonderland garden.

"Wokay Mommy!" Lisa giggled, clasping her hands together and admiring her work after she had hung the red and white r shaped piece of plastic in the center of the tree.

"MOMMY!" Jake screamed, barging into the room with tinsel wrapped around his hips, arms and around his neck like a boa.

Misty couldn't help but laugh, "need some help Jake?"

The mini-Ash nodded furiously, "Daddy nweeded help so Evan weft to hwelp him but I wanted to hwelp Mommy so I gwot sparkwy stuff!"

"Sweetie, you should ask for help if you need some," Misty explained softly, unwrapping the sparkley string away from Jake and scowling, "what did Daddy need help for anyway?"

Jake shrugged at his mother, making Misty sigh.

Lisa was busy hanging numerous decorations on the tree, her long scarlet hair flowing down her back like a waterfall, her bangs being held back by a Starmie hairband, her emerald green eyes changed colours when all the colourful fairy lights reflected off them.

Jake ran over and began to throw stuff out of the box that sat in the center of the floor, trying to find some stuff he could hang on the fireplace instead of interrupting his sister.

"Lisa sweetheart, why don't you take a break? We should wait until your Daddy and Evan come back!"

And as if on cue, the orange haired boy raced into the sitting room, a grin on his face, "Mommy! Guess what!"

"What is it sweetie?" Misty asked, her eyes traveling to Ash when he walked in, a plastic bag in hand.

"Me and Daddy went to the shwops, Mommy!" Evan thrilled, jumping up and down with excitement, a grin on his face.

"Oh really?" Misty glanced at Ash who walked into the kitchen, Ash and kitchens don't go very well together. "What for honey?"

"Hwotchocowate!"

"Now that you mention it, I wouldn't mind some!" Misty giggled, holding out two hands for Evan and Lisa. She felt terrible not having a third hand for Jake as well, but Jake absolutely HATED holding hands with Misty or Ash. He liked being treated like a 'big boy'.

After heating up some milk, pouring in chocolate powder, squirting cream on the top of the mugs topped with a flake, everyone settled down in the sitting room with a mug of hotchocolate. Of course, Lisa, Jake and Evan's were only half full.

Misty's eyes scanned her living room, christmas lights were tangled with others, decorations were throw everywhere and tinsel was wrapped around Pikachu who was sleeping soundly on the other couch, but she didn't mind. At least for now.

They still had to the end of the day to finish the decorations, and anyway, watching christmas a movie with your family doesn't hurt, right?

Smiling, she took a sip of her drink, stroking Lisa's long red hair who was sitting on the carpet in front of her.

She heard Ash laugh, turning her head towards him she glared at him with curiosity, "what?"

"Oh nothing, moustache," he teased, Misty frowned then touched above her lips.

It was covered in cream!

Nothing Ash couldn't clear with a quick kiss anyway.


	2. Hairdo

A/N: Day 2, that means chapter 2! XD

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

December 2nd, 2012

Hairdos

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Iris had always loved Christmas.

Not only was it her favorite holiday, it was a festive season, not to mention the Christmas decorations, lights, snow and most importantly the tree.

She loved decorating her tree, making sure the fairylights on the green Pine tree a light, lime coloured green; her favorite colour.

And to make things better this year, her boyfriend Cilan was spending the holidays with her in the Dragon Village, she was overjoyed when he had asked her, in fact the two were decorating the tree right now!

"What should we put up this year, Cilan? Angel or a star?" Iris asked, holding the two items in her hands, the silver star reflecting off the green lights that covered the tree.

"Hm, well the angel is very pretty, but its pink, and you know the saying 'pink and green, never to be seen'," he chuckled, Iris smirked, flashing him a grin.

"A star it is then!" She giggled, stepping up on her toes for a boast, even then she was struggling to reach.

Cilan laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist, both blushing wildly, and lifted her a few inches off the ground so she could place the star at the top of the tree.

"Thanks!" Iris smiled, a giggle escaping her lips, she looked around the room.

Everything was hung up, from lights to stockings to tinsel to bulbs.

Speaking of bulbs, a purple bulb lay on the carpet, they must not have seen it!

Smirking, Iris bent down and lifted the purple decoration, examining it with her soil coloured eyes.

"Aha!" She giggled, snapping her fingers. Cilan raised an eyebrow at her, especially when she started to approach him.

He grinned, she was leaning in, eyes closed, maybe Axew was holding mistletoe? He didn't know, but leaned in too, his own eyes closing, expecting her soft lips to met his.

He felt her fumbling with his hair, his eyes opened confusedly when she pecked his nose.

"Ta da!" Iris burst out laughing when Cilan's eyes shot open, he looked up to see the purple bulb hanging onto one of the tuffs, dropping down in front of his eyes!

"I love your hairdo Cilan," Iris winked, "it makes your hair look like a Christmas tree!"


	3. Scarfs

A/N: omg sorry for another Pokeshipping! XD next one will be ikari, then probably OldRival, but for now... Pokeshipping!= my OPT! ;D

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

December 3rd 2012

Scarf

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"ACHOO!"

"Tissue?" Misty giggled, handing her best friend Ash a soft white tissue.

"Thanks," he smiled, blowing his nose like a trumpet in it, Brock sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Ash, I think you should go inside the tent," the older teen said, pointing a gloved hand to the dark grey tent.

"No way!" Ash crossed his arms stubbornly, shivering violently, Misty let out a huff.

"Ash, your such an idiot! YOU got us lost in these woods, its covered in snow and we can't travel, and now you've caught a cold and won't even go into the tent, such a kid!" Misty glared at Ash, using her friend Iris's catchphrase, knowing it bugged Ash.

"Yeah right Misty! Just 'cause I was holding the map doesn't mean I was leading the way!" Ash argued, hugging his hoodie tight over himself, Pikachu face palmed, un-zipping the tent.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu pointed to the door, Ash turned his head, letting out a 'hmp!' Pikachu rolled its beady eyes, hopping into the warm tent instead of being stuck out in the cold bitter weather.

"And I am NOT a little kid!" Ash frowned, pouting and glaring at Misty, she rolled her eyes, rubbing her gloved hands together, Ash started sniggering.

"What are you laugh at?!"

"You," Ash laughed, smirking when she gave him a glare, "mist is coming from Mist's mouth!"

Brock looked at Ash weirdly, how was that funny?

"Your really not funny Ash," Misty sighed, rubbing her arms for warmth.

"Oh but I am," Ash winked, Misty's cheeks turned slightly pink but she turned her head, sighing when Ash sneezed again.

"Ash, go in the tent. Your cold is gonna' get worse and you'll die."

"Gee, thanks," Ash rolled his eyes, cursing himself for not bringing proper gloves but his fingerless ones.

Brock shivered, "guys, I'm gonna' go on into the tent, looks like you two are sharing."

"Wait, what?!" Misty's eyes widened, "no way am I sharing a tent with that loser! I'll catch a cold!"

"Brock!" Ash whined, "don't make me be with HER!"

"What's wrong with me, huh Ash?!"

"What?! You just said I'm a loser! Which I am NOT!"

"Are so," Misty folded her arms, nose in the air.

Brock took this as an opportunity and snuck into the smaller tent where Pikachu was, hoping to get a good enough sleep.

"Nuh-uh," Ash chattered, putting his hands over the fire for warmth, as if on cue, it burnt out.

"Nice going Ash!" Misty scowled, feeling slightly sorry for her shivering best friend.

"Wha?! it wasn't my fault!"

"Was s- achoo!" Misty sneezed, hers obviously not as loud as Ash's. Ash laughed, pointing to her between chuckles, "what the heck are you laughing at?!"

"You sneeze like a GIRL!"

"Maybe because I AM a girl, moron!" Misty frowned, feeling slightly hurt that he wouldn't think that.

"You sure?"

"ASH!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" He cried when she reached for her pocket, a sign for a strike from her Mallet Of Doom.

"Hmp, look now! I bet I'm gonna' be sick, thanks to YOU Mr Pokemon Master," Misty huffed, wishing she had a scarf. Before they set up camp, the wind and snow was so horrendous it blew her light blue scarf right off her neck! Ash noticed that she was pulling her hoodie around her neck, he looked at his own blue scarf.

"Hey Mist, want this?" He asked, pointing to the navy item around his neck, Misty was taken back.

"Are you sure? You can have my gloves if you want," Misty peered down at her pink gloves, giggling at the thought of Ash wearing them.

"Yeah... But you gotta' catch me first!" He broke into a smirk, running past Brock's tent, through some snow covered trees. Anywhere away from Misty.

"Fine!" Misty laughed, running after Ash.

The two ran after each other for a while, Misty grinned. She was right behind him. Grabbing the bottom of his scarf, he whipped around and laughed.

She wrapped the scarf around her neck, sticking her tongue out at him, then realized. Part of the scarf was still around Ash's neck, leaving them both just inches away.

"D-Do you want the gloves?" Misty stuttered, blushing when her eyes met Ash's.

"Can I have something else first?" He laughed at the end, Misty looked at him curiously, noticing the streak of red on the bridge of his nose.

"What like?"

"A kiss?"

Misty's eyes widened, she stared at Ash, her face turning bright red, "s-sure?"

As the two stared at each other, emerald meeting chocolate brown, their blush's increased. Both leaned in, eyes closed. When they were centimeters apart, their nose bumped causing their eyes to flutter open, both laughing. Ash looked at her face, she was still the Misty he's always had a crush on, fiery, hot tempered, a tomboy with a mallet. He laughed, cupping her face with his fingerless gloved hands, his cold fingers touched flushed ceeks, sending shivers down her spine, then he pressed his lips to hers.

After a few moments, which felt like hours, they broke apart, breathless.

Misty finally got the courage to ask, "Ash.. What was that for?"

Ash looked up, blushing heavily, "mistletoe," and just like that, he grabbed his scarf back and ran.

Misty looked up. There was no mistletoe, but her scarf was hanging frown a branch, dusted in snow! She laughed, grabbing the item off the tree and turned on her heel, a grin plastered on her face.

"Ash Ketchum, I want that scarf!"

His faint, "you've got your own!" Was heard, followed by a cough. She laughed, thanking that darn scarf of his.


	4. Gingerbread Cookie

A/N: Hey guys! :) (I edited the A/N) I got a review asking for a drabble for their own characters, but I've already got all the chapters done XD I'll see what I can do though ;D

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

December 4th, 2012

Gingerbread Cookie

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

May smiled, rolling up the sleeves on her fluffy red jumped, her eyes squinting as she read the directions on the book in front of her.

At the age of only fifteen, she was the top, most loved and respected, coordinator of Hoenn as well as Johto and Sinnoh, she was the most skillful coordinator known and highly famous for it, kicking that dumbo Drew Hayden's butt at ever contest.

Grabbing some flour, eggs, milk and sugar, May's eyes ran over the instructions on how to make Gingerbread Cookies that she was making for her best friend Misty's Christmas party in Sinnoh, she was going to decorate the cookies with sparkles and icing shaped in Christmas shapes, she just hoped it would turn out right.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

After half an hour of the cookies being in the oven and out to cool down, May began to decorate them, nibbling on just one. She giggled to herself, admiring her work, then ate another. Yes, two wouldn't hurt.

Out of nowhere, a huge bang was heard, the front door opening.

She leaped around, blue eyes wide, then she gasped, mouth agape.

"May! My gingerbread cookie! How are ya hun'?!"

"HARLEY?!" May almost fell over, blinking wildly, "what are you doing here?!"

"Why look!" Harley gasped, clutching his cheeks frantically, "my little gingerbread cookie is MAKING gingerbread cookies! How flav-tastic, don't ya think hun'?"

"Who let you in my house?!"

"Ohh! These are scrum-diddely-lumsious!" Harley squealed, munching on one of May's cookies, "great job sugar plum!"

May face palmed, cursing herself for ever meeting the fool, making those cookies and not closing the door.


	5. SnowBalls

A/N: Here you go! Hehe in my advent calendar I got a cracker shape! LIKE A BOSS ;D

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Snowballs

December 5th, 2012

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The blue haired girl huffed, her pink beanie pushing back her fringe, long blue hair flowing past her shoulders, pink winter coat wrapped around her, yet it still went mid thigh. She didn't wear knee socks, even though its winter. She simply wore that darn short dress, a slightly longer pink coat over it. And she was cold. To make it worse, local boys began to launch snowballs at her.

"Knock it off already! It doesn't take two minutes to get your hair THIS perfect!" The bluenette, known as Dawn, shouted at a boy with brown hair, he sniggered and through one in her face, "why I outta'! How DARE you throw a snowball at my face!"

She was greeted by another, gritting her teeth, Dawn leaned down, making her skirt and coat go even shorter, and made a snowball with her hands. She looked for a target, then froze.

"I thought I said to knock it OFF!" Dawn snapped after being hit at the back of the head, whipping around she through it with full force.

It landed limply in front of the boy who had aimed for her head; Paul Shinji!

"Paul?! I swear to Mew, after this, you won't have a life to live!" Dawn clenched her teeth, marching up to Paul.

"Woah, that must have froze whatever brains you have," he snorted, he tapped her head, she let out a huff and glared at him, he shook his head with an agitated look, his red gloved hands behind his back.

Out of her anger, Dawn had to say he looked quite adorable. He had a dark red knitted had on his shaggy hair, a dark blue jumped and grey jeans, his tan skin glowing with snow in the background.

"As if!" Dawn snorted, waving a hand, "who needs brains if your beautiful?"

"You have a point," Paul looked at Dawn weirdly then froze. Did he just say that?!

"Wha- MFP!"

He had aimed a snowball right in her face, it ended up landing right in her mouth.

"GRR!"

Paul couldn't help but laugh, she was dancing quite crazily, pointing to her mouth, begging him to take it out. In response, he through another in her face, sending her backwards onto the snow.

He rolled his eyes, adding sarcastically, "while your down there, make a snow angle, angle face."

Dawn huffed, grabbing the leg of his pants making him fall to the ground, she stood up, brushing the snow off her.

"Paul, you might want to roll over," she narrowed her eyes at the boy who was laying face first in the snow, "only my face is angelic enough to be printed in the ground, like you said."

Paul stood up, giving Dawn a death glare. As the bluenette skipped away, he aimed another for her head, making her slip on ice and fall again.

"PAUL!"

"Troublesome."


	6. Vaporeon Trouble!

A/N: This was requested by Auramaster24, all credit goes to him for Joel and Lily, Storm and Aurora.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

December 6th, 2012

Vaporeon Business!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Joel's POV

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It was just minutes ago from my wife Lily Williams told me she was pregnant, and I couldn't be happier. Not only was it Christmas Eve, but I got the best present of all, a baby. What more could you ask for? I'm lucky enough to have Lily by my side let along a baby!

"I love you so much," I mumbled to Lily, my cheeks turning pink. She laughed and blushed, waving a hand at me.

"I love you too, Joel!" She smiled, her pink curls making her red blush stand out more. I smiled, embracing her tightly, my chestnut brown hair rubbing against her forehead.

"Thank you for the best Christmas present ever," I smiled, kissing her forehead. She blushed, sapphire eyes shining.

"No. Thank YOU for giving them to me," she giggled, leading me out to the hall by the hand.

I glanced at her curiously, "what's wrong Lily flower?"

She blushed at the nickname, I laughed in response. "Just a little tiered..." She admitted, I glanced at the clock on the wall.

11:56 PM.

"Woah... It got so late so quickly," I laughed, pausing when I heard a few squeaks.

"Vapor! Vapor!"

"Vey!"

The exited thrills of Storm and Aurora, me and Lily's Vaporeon's, were heard from the staircase.

Glancing up, I seen the blue water type's Storm's beady black eyes have mischievous written all over them, Aurora let another squeak slip.

Lily was looking up too, her mouth slightly open, eyebrows raised. I smile, she looked so cute, like a little girl.

Taking my eyes off her and up to the staircase, Storm and Aurora were both on the banister, tails dangling over the other side. Glancing at one of the scaled water Pokemon, I noticed the green plant in its hand, dangling it abover our heads teasingly.

"Mistletoe! Oh, how romantic!" Lily giggled, clasping her hands together, glancing at Aurora who was holding the plant.

I smiled, pressing my lips gently to hers.

The whole world suddenly stopped, each and every time, I ended up falling for her again.

After a few minutes that felt like hours, we broke apart, our Vaporeon's out of sight. I glanced up at the clock again.

12:01 AM

"Merry Christmas, Lily Flower," I whispered, leaning down for another kiss.


	7. Snowman

A/N: Another one of my favorite shippings~ OldRival! :D and just Gary being a typical Gary ;D

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sexy Snowmen

December 7th, 2012

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Leaf's laughs were heard loudly, her white square teeth showing while she laughed, even though Gary had a crush on his old rival and best friend, he wasn't laughing.

"Leaf! Help me! Don't just stand there laughing!" Gary wailed, trying to free one of his arms with no luck whatsoever.

"B.. But Gary you a...a snowman!" Leaf snorted, giggles flowing freely out of her mouth, her right arm slung over her stomach she was laughing so hard.

"Leaf!"

Leaf's lips turned up to a smirk, taking the sight of the 'mighty Gary Oak' who was currently buried in snow, his hands stuck inside a huge wall of snow that covered his body, Leaf had stuck her striped green and white scarf around his neck, a few stones stuck in the snow covering his body, making him look like a snowman.

"How did I get IN this mess?!" Gary squirmed, starting to get frustrated that he couldn't move his arms, "LEAF!"

"I'm sorry 'hun!" Leaf burst out laughing again, "you just look like a... A snowman!"

"Help me!"

"Ga-rey the snowman!" Leaf sung to the tune of 'Frosty the snowman' Gary gritted his teeth, finally saying what was on his mind.

"AT LEAST I'M A SEXY SNOWMAN!" He scoffed, the tips of his ears turning red with anger as he pouted at Leaf, she rolled her green eyes and blew him a kiss.

"...Maybe I can agree on that one," she laughed, he stared at her with wide eyes, she blushed and covered her mouth with her hands, cheeks burning.

"Say what now?"

"Gar-ey the snowman!" She sang again, trying to cover the embarrassment her cheeks still tinted pink, winking when his cheeks flamed.

"ITS GAR-EY THE SEXY SNOWMAN!" Gary screamed, singing the song in the... 'Right' way.


	8. Sugar Plum Princess

A/N: This ones... ROCKETSHIPPING! :D I like this one, its quite cute! (:

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

December 8th, 2012

Sugar Plum Princess

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"MOMMY!"

Jessie sighed upon hearing the scream of her son, Justin, twins with Jasmine, scream for her.

"What's wrong, Justin?"

Just then, James began to walk up the stairs, his arms hung in front of his body, a sign he was tiered. That and his moaning.

"James, go put Jasmine to bed," Jessie ordered, pointing a finger to the light painted pink door.

"Yes ma'am," James saluted, walking into his daughters room. She was at the age of three, and a mini Jessie by far, only she had a two parting Like James' hair, only in Jessie's style.

"Daddy!" Jasmine grinned, hopping up from under the Teddiursa printed duvet, crawling towards him on her knees.

James smiled, knowing Jessie would order Jasmine back into bed, but he was a softie. Lifting the little girl onto his knee, James began to talk to his little girl, playing with the ends of her pink hair.

"Daddy, I'm not tiered," Jasmine huffed, crossing her arms stubbornly across her chest and swinging her legs that were dangling off James' knee.

"But Jas, its Christmas Eve! If you don't go to sleep, Santa won't come!" James grinned, poking her nose making her giggle then frown.

"Not. Tiered."

"C'mon Jas! Aren't you excited to see what you might get tomorrow off Santa?" James asked, not daring to look into her sparkling blue eyes- he'd end up letting her stay up to all hours!

"...Yeah..."

"Well then, let's get you tucked in!" James beamed at the girl, scooping her up and setting her on the bed, fluffing up the light blue pillow cases for her to lie on.

The pink haired hair smiled and gave her father a hug, he smiled kissing her head with waterfall tears running down his face.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me a story?"

James tapped his chin in thought, one of his eyes scrunching up. "Aha!"

"Can there be a pwincess, Daddy?"

"Of course!" James beamed, standing up and twirling across the floor, "I'll tell you about the Sugar Plum Princess!"

Jasmine clasped her hands together excitedly, snuggling down in the covers and begun to listen to James' story.

"Once upon a time..."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A young woman with bright pink hair stood on the balcony of her castle, her name was Princess Jessie, or as others called her, the Sugar Plum Princess.

"Excuse me!"

Jessie spun around, the many layers of her pink dress spinning with her, "yes?"

"Are you the sugar plum princess?" The girl asked, she had bright orange hair stuck in a side ponytail.

"Yes I am," Jessie nodded, smiling at the girl.

"My names Misty, my sister got me a nutcracker for Christmas," Misty pointed to the boy beside her, her had messy black hair atop his wooden head, "his names Ash, I was shrunk down by the Meowth King and can't return to human size! I was told that you could help me return to being a human, and make Ash a human too," Misty explained, pleading the princess with her eyes.

"Ah, but I can only give advice, not help," Jessie shook a finger in front of Misty's face, "your friend the nutcracker here is really prince Ash of Pallet!"

Misty gasped and turned to the nutcracker who was blushing, his wooden hat covering his eyes, she had not expected that after the story Ash had told her.

"The one way to break the curse is true loves first kiss," Jessie smiled, motioning for Ash and Misty to smooth.

Misty's cheeks flamed, "wait, what?"

"Go on then," Jessie waved her hands at them, Ash was looking at her with wide eyed, but he began to move in.

As soon as the two kissed, Ash began to transform into a human, his hair raven black and messy, warm chocolate brown eyes with tan skin, Misty smiled.

"Now Misty," Jessie spoke, lifting a wand from nowhere and waving it, "when I wave this wand, you need to open the necklace, okay? It will send you back to your normal time."

"But what about Ash?" Misty asked, unhooking the locket from around her neck, Jessie began waving her wand. Misty opened the chain, it began to glow white.

"Ash will stay here, Pallet needs him," Jessie told her, Misty drew in a sharp breath, Ash shook his head.

"No! Misty!" He yelled, trying to grab hold of her fading hand.

"Ash!"

"She's... Gone..." Ash dropped to his knees after his true love had faded from his view, Jessie sighed and patted his shoulder.

"Your the prince Ash, this kingdom needs you," Jessie sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Its not... Its not your fault," Ash smiled weakly, his lip trembling, "thanks for helping us, Sugar Plum Princess!"

Jessie beamed, waving after the prince who was no longer a nutcracker, finally being able to go back to her husband, Prince James.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"What about Misty?!" Jasmine gasped as her father finished, James winked at her and ruffled her hair, "Daddy! Pwease tell me!"

"Alright sweetie," James smiled sweetly, "after Misty went back to the real world, she told her sisters about the nutcracker. None of them believed her, but that was until her sister Daisy who had given her the nutcracker walked into the room with a friend named Ash!"

Jasmine gasped, "was it the Ash from the story?!"

James chuckled, "yes baby, it was."

"Daddy," Jasmine yawned, covering her mouth with her small hand, "was the Sugar Plum Pwincess Mommy?"

James blushed but nodded, Jasmine frowned, "but Mommy helped people in that story, isn't she supposed to be the bwad guy?"

"...I TOLD YOU NOTHING!"


	9. Caroling

A/N: okay... Last chapter was from a movie I watched XD I used to watch it on Christmas when I was like 5, do not laugh LOL! XDDDDDD The Sugar Plum Princess saved the day and made Christmas go back to normal... And helped Clara (the girl in it) and the Nutcracker go back to normal :P Just in case nobody knew what it was :P This ones weird, nobody's every caroled where I live so don't ask me where I got this from xD I'd do what May did ;P

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

December 9th, 2012

Caroling

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

May had always hated when people went caroling, especially at HER house.

Like now.

There she was, snuggled up watching 'Grandma Got Ran Over by A Stantler' with her boyfriend, Tracey Sketchit when the door bell went.

When she went to answer the door, she was greeted by loud 'We wish you a merry Christmas! We wish you a merry Christmas!' in her face, slamming the door in THEIR faces, May mumbled one word as she shuffled back to Tracey, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I hate people who go caroling."


	10. Sweaters

A/N: here's another shipping someone suggested, hope you like it! :)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

December 10th, 2012

Sweaters

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Cassidy opened the door to her and her boyfriend Butch's apartment. Shivering slightly, Cassidy rubbed her arms up and down to warm herself up. Her black Team Rocket uniform wasn't that great for the winter, especially when it was snowing.

When the blond haired woman walked up the stairs, she was greeted by the scent of cinnamon, she smiled. Butch must have bought her favorite scented candles. Then she frowned, why today of all days did she have to work? Clenching her fists, she told her self it was Jessie and James' fault for slacking off, THEY were the ones who forced her to work until half ten at night on Christmas day.

"Hey," Butch smiled when he seen Cassidy shuffle down the hall towards him, she let a giggle escape her mouth.

He was wearing a green sweater, identical to his hair colour, with 'THE NAME IS BUTCH!' in bold red printed on it.

She shiver once more, hugging her frame for warmth. Butch noticed this and walked over to their Christmas tree, taking one of the parcels in his hands.

"Butch, I thought you gave me my presents this morning before I went to work?" Cassidy blinked, her forehead creased.

"Open it," he nodded towards the purple wrapped gift, handing it to her then adding, "you look cold."

Cassidy nodded, cursing Giovanni for making them wear such short skirts and a crop top for their uniform.

Cassidy opened the gift slowly, eyes widening in confusion when she seen something pink. After she tore off the paper, she gleefully stared at the object in her hands with sparkling eyes, putting it on right away.

"Ahhh! Warmth!" She sighed happily, sitting on the couch with a smile, "thanks for the sweater Butchie! Its just what I needed!"

The green haired man laughed, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Merry Christmas, Cass."


	11. Cold Flavors

A/N: WOAH! *blinks* its been TEN days and I've got over FIFTY REVIEWS! Thanks guys!

I don't normally do stuff like this, sorry if you guys didn't like it :P I don't like thinking of stuff like this at Christmas time, but it... Came to me :( *sniff*

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

December 11th, 2012

Cold flavors.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"UGH!" Burgundy huffed, pulling at her short purple hair then pointed at Iris, "this. Is. All. YOUR. FAULT!"

Iris scowled, holding onto Cilan's arm as if for protection, "I said I was sorry! I.. I can't help it!"

"And you," Burgundy felt her let's wobble, staring at Cilan, "your a worthless connoisseur, if you were GOOD enough you would have realized my sweet flavors of feelings towards you!"

"Burgundy, I'm sorry," Cilan shuffled one of his foot, "I don't feel that way towards you, my sweet flavors belong to Iris, together we have a strong recipe of love. But to you... My feelings are almost as cold flavors as the snow..."

Burgundy felt her knees weaken, then her eyes stormed over. "I can't believe I let myself fall for such a jerk!"

"Hey, Cilan is NOT a jerk," Iris shook her head, frowning at Burgundy, "Burgundy... I understand how it must be for you, but Cilan doesn't have feeling for you."

Burgundy felt her cheeks redden, her eyes boarding into the white ground, wondering to herself why she went through all the trouble of trying to break Cilan and Iris up when all along she knew he didn't love her.

She returned her gaze to Cilan, her lip trembled slightly but she said with a small smile, "I'm sorry, and ...merry Christmas."

And with that, she stormed away from the couple, tears burning in her eyes, wishing he had said those three words back to her.

I love you.


	12. Christmas Dinner

A/N: WOW! Did we just go from 50 to 60 reviews?! :'OOOO THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! :'D well, this ones a bunch of shippings :)

I don't really like this one :/ I dunno' why, I just don't :P

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

December 12th, 2012

Christmas Dinner

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Everyone at the table chanted, a few of the females giggled. Gary Oak raised an eyebrow, looking at the object in his hand.

Misty, Ash, May, Tracey, Max, Cilan, Iris, Leaf, Brock and Gary had all decided to meet up for Christmas dinner, everyone was gathered at the huge dinner table of the ketchum's house.

"You want ME to wear THIS?" Gary raised his head, staring at his girlfriend, Leaf Green, who was holding the other end of the cracker.

"Yeah!" Leaf nodded, laughing silently, "you won the cracker!"

Gary moved his eyes back to the paper crown in his hands, and back to his friends.

"Just do it already!" Misty rolled her eyes, a yellow paper crown sat on her head where she had beaten her own boyfriend Ash to a cracker, but Ash being Ash took a huff over not having a hat so Brock gave him his dark blue one.

"Yeah, don't be a baby!" Ash laughed, "everyone ELSE is wearing them!"

'True', Gary thought, eyeing up Leaf who was wearing a green hat identical to the one of Cilan's, May was wearing a pink one along with Iris, Tracey red, Max blue and Brock none, no thanks to Ash. 'But none of them are as beautiful as me', he thought.

"But I'm to beautiful to wear that crap!" Gary whined, choruses of laughter started, Iris had to wipe her eye at some point!

"Gary isn't chicken," Ash laughed, then pointed to the bird on the table, "he's a turkey!"

More laughter was heard, Gary gritted his teeth.

Sticking the orange hat on his head, Gary pouted and crossed his arms, "nobody can look as good as me in these hats anyway."

"HEY."


	13. Forced

A/N: this is sort of a connection to 'Caroling' XD I love teasing May, even though I love her! :'D

-P.S-

HOLY SHINX! OVER EIGHTY REVIEWS?! I LOVE YOU GUYS! *sniffs* I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and Fredo's *starts eating Fredo* for tasting so good. *dabs eyes with napkin*

Seriously though, thanks everyone! :')

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

December 13th, 2012

Forced

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

! : : : : : : : : : : : : :

May's POV

: : : : : : : : : : : : : !

"Come on, the is the last house of this street!" Misty grinned, running ahead from us. She turned her head, her orange hair blowing wildly in the wind, only the top staying in shape thanks to her blue earmuffs, and motioned with her hands for us to follow her.

"Yahoo!" Ash grinned, sprinting forward and slipping on some ice, banging straight into Misty sending them both to the ground.

I scoffed and stuffed my hands in my pockets, watching Tracey help the two off the ground. We made our way up to the small house, Misty brushed out her hoodie, holding the booklet in her hand like a 'professional'. Ash tried copying, yet ended up holding the small book upside down and somehow breaking the zip of his red body warmer jacket along the way.

Why, just WHY did I let them drag me into this?

Ding Dong!

"Oh how sweet!" The old woman chirped, clasping her hands together as me, Misty, Ash and Tracey began our singing.

"...Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the way!..."

Yeah, somehow, my two so-called friends and boyfriend dragged me into Caroling.

And I HATE caroling!


	14. Ice

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

December 14th, 2012

Ice

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"WOOOHOO! Look at meeee!" Ash sang, skating comically in front of Misty on a frozen puddle, the redhead giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes, you can be SUCH a kid!" Misty laughed when Ash glared at her, like he normally did when she used Iris' phrase.

"I am NOT a kid! Okay?!"

"Who said kids aren't fun?" Misty stuck her tongue out at her best friend, tightening her scarf a little then walked over to Ash, peering at the frozen water curiously. "Hey Ash?"

"What?" He stopped skating to peer at his best friend, his eyes locking her green ones that were filled with tease.

"How did the ice not break carrying an eating machine like YOU?"

"HEY!"

Misty laughed, squeezing his gloved hand with her own, a smirk dancing on her lips, "nah, I'm kidding Ash."

"You better!" Ash scoffed, ignoring the tingling feeling in his hands from she had squeezed it. "I AM a growing boy, you know!"

The redheaded girl rolled her eyes, gliding on the ice so she was just inches away, daring herself to make a dangerous move.

"Hey Ash?" She whispered in his ear, repeating what she had said just moments ago. Her hot breath send chills down his spine, he felt his cheeks getting warm.

"Yeah, Misty?"

Misty smirked to herself, leaning all her weight onto Ash, who wasn't expecting it. Of course Ash could carry Misty without a problem, she was like a twig, but he wasn't expecting her which caused him to stumble backwards a little, sliding on the ice and landing straight on his bottom.

Misty burst into fits of laughter at his confused face, he sat there, still blinking in confusion. Still laughing, Misty felt an odd pressure on her ankle.

Peering down, she seen a fingerless gloves hand wrapped around it, confusing her at first.

"As- GAH!"

He yanked her leg, making her slip on the ice, sending her backwards and into a pile of snow.

A few of her muffled yells were heard, but Ash was too busy laughing and thanking himself for his genius idea.


	15. Santa Hat

A/N:

This was requested by Auramaster24 again, credit for their OC's Lily, Aaron and Joel

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

December 15th, 2012

Santa Hats

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Aw! Like, how precious!"

"Like, look at his little face!"

Baby Aaron smiled at his two Aunts; Violet and Daisy. The one year old sat on his mother Lily's knee, his father Joel sat next to Lily, one hand locked with her free hand, her other wrapped around Aaron so he wouldn't fall.

Lily sweat dropped, Violet's face was right in Aaron's, her blue eyes shining, "like, just look at that little hat!"

"I, like, know! He's such, like, a cutie!" Daisy squealed, not noticing the annoyed looks from Lily.

The pink haired woman looked at her son, she couldn't lie. He DID look cute in that little red santa hat, especially when he laughed. And smiled. And waved his little arms around. And blinked his wide eyes at his aunts.

Pretty much what she meant was, Aaron looked cute in his Santa hat!


	16. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

December 16th, 2012

I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

! : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus,

Underneath the mistletoe last night,

She didn't see me creep, down the stairs to have a peep,

She though that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep,

Then I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus,

Underneath his beard so snowy white,

Oh what a laugh it would have been,

If Daddy had only seen; Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night!

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : !

Little three year old Elisha Ketchum stared at the ceiling above her head, the youngest girl, next to her little brother Derek who Misty was still carrying, couldn't sleep.

No matter how hard she tried, the ruby haired girl was too excited to sleep, tomorrow morning was Christmas day, after all.

Maybe if she took a small peep, Santa would be filling her stockings with goodies and presents.

Yes, that sounded good to her.

Elisha scampered as quietly as possibly out of her bed, tip toeing past Misty and Ash's room so she wouldn't wake her young parents.

A few muffled voices were heard, Elisha beamed. That meant Santa was down stairs!

As she made her way over to the stair case, not making too much noise on the cream carpet, she tried to climb down the stairs as quietly as she could, the voices becoming louder.

She could hear Misty's giggle, making her ears perk up at once. Waddling down the next few stairs so she could see into the living room without walking the full way down, Elisha kept her small hands firmly on the banister for support.

When she looked into the lit up room thanks to the sparkling Christmas tree, she gasped.

Mommy was standing there, leaning in the door frame and giggling. A man in a red suit, floppy red hat with a white pompom attached to it, stood in front of her, pointing upwards.

After seeing Santa pointing up, Elisha's brown eyes traveled towards the top of the door where mistletoe hung from the top of the door frame!

Elisha drew in a sharp breath, her Mommy wouldn't kiss Santa Claus! She loved Daddy, not Santa!

Elisha's eyes widened when she seen Santa whisper something in her ear, making Misty giggle again. Standing up on her tiptoes, Misty pressed a small but passionate kiss to Santa's lips.

Elisha almost fell over, oh how she couldn't wait to tell her Daddy!

Then, Santa kissed Mommy again! Mommy tickled Santa where his white beard was, making him laugh slightly, Mommy leaned up and gave him another kiss.

That was all Elisha needed, dashing back to her room, the little girl burst into her room, eyes frantic.

Her Mommy had just kissed Santa!

She was defiantly telling Daddy on her, frowning Elisha snuggled in her Corsola printed blanket. She couldn't wait to tell Mommy off in the morning.

"I love you Ash- or should I say Santa?" Misty teased, giggled again from down stairs, her arms looped around his neck, emerald eyes twinkling off the multi coloured lights, one of Ash's hands were on Misty's rounded stomach, making her grin even wider.

"Whichever will do," Ash grinned with a shrug, pulling off his beard so he could press another kiss to Misty's lips, this time not having a moustache in the way.


	17. List

A/N: WOWZERS! Thanks for over 100 reviews guys! On the 17th day of the fic! WOW!

okay.. Sorry for two Pokeshipping, I couldn't resist! XD so here's a Wishful!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

December 17th, 2012

Lists

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"And I want this, this... Oh! This, and this!" Sage beamed to her father, Cilan Dento, the green haired man sweat dropped, trying to keep track of what his daughter was planning on asking Santa for.

Iris appeared in the room, her long hair was tied up in a ponytail that flew to her ankles, and bent down beside her daughter.

She couldn't help but admire the unique shade of hair she had, it wasn't as light as Cilan's but not as dark as forrest green. It was like emerald, shiny and a perfect mixture of light and dark green.

"So, what are you asking Santa for this year, Sage?" Iris beamed, bending down next to her only child, peering over the toy book that was opened in front of the girl, Sage turned her head to her mother, her soil coloured eyes filled with excitement.

"Mommy! I'm ready to write my list now!" The six year old grinned, jumping into Cilan's arms, the you catalog now firmly in her grip.

"Okay, can you show Mommy and Daddy what you want?" Iris smiled, she was still bent over, meaning her was still on the same level as her husband and daughter.

"Its a surprise!" Sage smiled, hopping off Cilan's knee and up to her bedroom in a flash, Cilan chuckled and shook his head.

"She may have my hair, but defiantly your flavor of personality," he smiled sheepishly at his wife, she laughed and winked at him.

"You don't mind two of me, right Cilan? Maybe we could have a mini-Cilan running around!" And just like that, Iris was starry eyed picturing a small version of Cilan.

Laughing and shaking his head, Cilan smiled at Iris, two words leaving his lips making her heart burst, "I suppose!"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"All done!" Sage beamed to herself, finally done with her list.

With the envelope in her tiny cream hands, she hurried down the stairs to Iris and Cilan so she could get ready to post her list to Santa.

"Okay baby girl, let me see that list!" Iris giggled when Sage leaped on her lap, holding the letter in her hands.

Cilan's green eyes popped open, that was one thick looking envelope.

"Um.. What you got there?" Iris sweat dropped, opening the letter, her own eyes popping open.

Cilan let out a chuckle, "Sage sweetie, you can't send Santa a toy catalog!"

"Daddy," Sage looked at Cilan, her arms crossed, "don't be such a kid!"

Iris burst into a fit of giggles, "that's my girl!"

"Santa is magic, I can't pick what I want so if I send him the book HE can pick!" Sage explained, adding a 'duh!' at the end like her parents were stupid.

"Yeah..." Cilan sunk in his chair, "so how does that make me a kid?"

"Its a figure of speech, Cilan! Haven't you learnt that yet? " Iris rolled her eyes, finding her daughters reason to send Santa the catalog quite cute.

"Apparently not."


	18. Earrings

A/N: this happened to me, I haven't took out them since! XD Techno Twin, you might know who give me them, you know Ash lookalike ;D ?

Oh but I didn't kiss him, it would be awkward xD

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

December 18th, 2012

Earrings

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Leaf looked down at the small box on her lap, the back up to the boy who had given her the box.

"Well, are you gonna' open it or not?" Gary smirked, his hands behind his head as he watched Leaf, his brown eyes filled with excitement. It WAS his favourite time of the year, and the new year was coming right around the corner.

He gulped.

Taking it back, Gary DREADED the new year, that was when Leaf liked to blast Justin Bieber and Jaden Smith's song 'Happy New Year' all over the house, and it always got stuck in his head.

"Okay!" Leaf chirped, delicately peeling off the red bow on the green wrapped box, then removing the green paper, revealing a black box.

Leaf glanced curiously at Gary, one eyebrow raised. Giggling silently, she lifted the lid off the box, gasping slightly with shock and adoration.

"Gary!" She squealed, jumping up and squishing the spiky haired researcher in a bone crushing hug, "I LOVE them!"

Gary grinned, trying his best to keep the blush off his cheeks, Leaf took notice, but didn't say anything, giving him a shy smile.

After taking out her leaf shaped earring, Leaf removed the small snowmen earrings Gary had bought her. It had a little black hat, stick arms, a very tiny orange jewel shaped carrot, and a stripey stutted scarf around its neck.

It wasn't a small snowman, it dangled a bit from her ear, but Leaf adored them. She could tell Gary must have spent a lot of money on them with the small diamonds and the brand, even if it was just earrings, Leaf loved them.

After Leaf replaced her old leaf earrings with her new ones, Leaf self-consciously tucked her long brown hair behind her ear, standing up with a shy smile on her face.

She approached Gary, a blush began to form on her cheeks, Gary frowned, now HE was the one glancing at Leaf confusedly.

"Thanks Gary," she whispered in his ear, pecking his cheek after, "I love it!"

Gary's eyes widened, he watched Leaf stand up straight and wink at him, then skipped out of the door. Probably to find Misty or someone.

Once his old rival was out of sight, Gary touched his cheek, his eyes still widened then suddenly...

He dropped to the floor, still touching his cheek, his eyes went like Brock's human ones when he seen Nurse Joy, a love-struck expression on his face.

"I think I liked Leaf's present more," Gary dazed, now with swirly eyes, his fingers still touched the spot she has kissed, it still felt a little tingley.

And he could get used to that.


	19. Christmas Blues

A/N: Heh, sorry another Wishfulshipping! XD this ones quiet cute, if I do say so myself LOL xD so... Um... Review? Almost at 110! :O

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

December 19th, 2012

Christmas Blues

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Iris sighed, planting herself in a seat, her head propped on her hands, a frown on her face. The twenty year old girl was feeling bummed, even when it was one of her best friend Misty's Christmas party.

Once again, Iris let out a long unhappy sigh.

It wasn't fair!

There she was, wearing a big baggy jumper that just about went over her bloated stomach, after all her was almost nine months pregnant with a little girl anyway, and then there was Misty.

The Water Pokemon Mistress didn't look like a mother of four children. Especially being pregnant with triplets at just sixteen years old, then another girl at eighteen, Misty looked like any regular twenty year old.

She had no bags under her eyes from staying up late or getting up early, she was always happy and as thin as a pin. Especially in the skin tight sparkly blue dress she wore for the party, and her short orange hair hanging above her shoulders, with no makeup whatsoever, she looked perfect. Especially with her little cute two year old girl on her hip.

"Hey!" Cilan grinned, walking over to his wife and planting a kiss on her nose. He immediately took notice of her unhappy face and squeezed her hand, "what's wrong?"

Iris looked at Cilan, her hands resting on her lap, "I... I..."

Then the waterworks started. Cilan's eyes turned frantic, he pulled her onto his knee in one swift move, "hey, hey, what's wrong honey?"

Iris explained on how perfect her friends were and there she was, fat and in a jumper, then there was Misty, May and Leaf, all three with petite frames in gorgeous dresses.

Cilan then explained that Iris was carrying a baby, their baby, and that he didn't care what size she was, she was perfect the way she was and he loved her.

"But-" Iris was interrupted when Cilan pressed a light kiss on her lips, smiling at her then putting a hand on her stomach.

"Iris, your perfect. Nobody else matters to me, no matter what size or shape you are, I love you. And our baby too!" Cilan beamed, his eyes sparkling when he spoke. Iris couldn't help but blush, why did she get so worked up again? She rolled her eyes and blamed the hormones, thanking Mew how perfect her husband was.

"I'm sorry for over reacting, Cilan. I love you, and little Sage too!"

Cilan chuckled at the end, "so you finally agreed on the name Sage?"

Iris giggled and nodded, her smile grew wider when she seen Ash dancing with Lisa, knowing that would be Cilan soon.

"Yeah, I hope she looks like you," Iris smiled, placing her hand over Cilan's on her stomach, picturing a little girl with long green hair and matching green eyes.

"Merry Christmas, little Sage!" Cilan smiled gently, feeling the baby girl kick his hand, "and you too, Iris."

Iris grinned, how did one of her closest friends party turn from a sorrowful day to a most memorable one for her?


	20. Match Makers!

A/N: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! Its another Pokeshipping, I can't help it!

But this one is them, no kids or anything so I hope you like the fluff! :)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

December 20th, 2012

Match Makers

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"...Only you can help, Jack Frost..."

Misty hugged the red pillow to her chest, sitting crossed legged next to her best friend, Ash, munching on one of the minty chocolate sweets that sat in the middle of the two, both munching away as they watched the Christmas move 'Rise Of the Guardians'.

Ash lifted one of the crunchy sweets, he smiled; his favorite, Quality Street Mint Match Makers. The only down side, they only came out around Christmas time.

As he reached in for another one, his hand bumped Misty's, making both of them blush furiously and draw their hands back.

Ash peeped at Misty frown the corner of his eye, he could see the faint blush still on her cheeks. He couldn't help but notice that Misty's soft hands were cold, like he needed to warm them up.

Without a second though, Ash lifted Misty's pale, but not sickly pale, hand and began to rub it in between his own warm rough ones. The fourteen year old girl looked at her best friends, emerald eyes wide, a blush creeping on her face, she felt her cheeks getting redder with each second.

When he was sure they were warm, Ash let go of her hand, smiling goofily at her, not understanding why she looked so embarrassed. Misty shook her head, not daring to look into his russet eyes, and glued her own to the flickering TV where the movie was still playing.

"...Jack, I'm scared!..."

Misty clutched the pillow even tighter, starting to really get into the movie, her hand moving to the box of Match Makers without taking her eyes off the screen, same for Ash.

Once again, their hands collided, but this time, Ash held on to it, giving her a big smile, ignoring the Butterfree flying freely in the pit of his stomach.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Misty tried to say angrily, but couldn't help but stutter with nervousness.

"We ARE best friends, right Mist?"

Misty face palmed, "Ash, best friends don't just... Hold hands!"

Ash studied her face, this suddenly jumped up in joy, still gripping her hand so she fell off the couch, "ASH!"

"Sorry," he sweat dropped, then grinned in excitement, "hey Mist?"

"What?"

"Well, you see," he lifted the box of Quality Street sweets with his free hand, pointing his index finger at the bold writing, "its called Match Makers, right?"

Misty nodded, blinking in confusion, "go on."

"Well, maybe they ARE Match Makers!" He beamed as if he had discovered electricity, meanwhile Misty almost fell over.

"W-What?!"


	21. End Of The World

A/N: hey guys! :) sorry Techno Twin, I got the idea from you! XD but its a different blot, I swear! XD

As all of you may know, the world was supposed to end at 11:11AM, but now apparently 11:11 PM...? Well, anyways, I heard this on the news- its sort of creepy... What people think nowdays... 0.0

P.S its Rocketshipping xD

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

December 21st, 2012

End Of The World

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

James looked around, his eyes frantic as he clutched the girl next to him, her own sapphire eyes were wide too. "Jessie," he whispered, tremble in his voice, "what if the world DOES end?!"

Jessie, the pink haired girl that sat next to her boyfriend, replied with a simple shrug.

"Don't worry James, if it does... They'll come."

James nodded, his green eyes locked with the sky above them, "but what if-"

"-they'll come," Jessie replied again, shuffling closer to James, "but... If they don't..."

"...yeah?"

"I love you, James," Jessie said, a small sad smile tugging at her lips. She couldn't help but feel pathetic. There she was, sitting on top of a mountain with her boyfriend, waiting on aliens to come rescue them from the end of the world.

"I love you too, Jess," James smiled, his eyes moving with emotion. Cupping her face with his gloved hands, James pressed a small but passionate kiss to Jessie's soft lips, savoring each second, just in case it was their last.

"James," Jessie panted after the broke apart, squeezing his hands and giving him a sad smile, "they aren't coming. Never were. We were idiots thinking aliens would save us- if they did, we're criminals. Why help us when they could help the twerps?"

James sighed and shrugged, "I guess. We are idiots, aren't we?" He laughed silently at the end, staring into the distance as they were still on the mountain, taking in the view of the snow covered ground way beneath them.

"Yeah, who believes in aliens saving people from the ending of the world?" Jessie shook her head, screwing her mouth up.

"Never say never," James said, flashing her a toothy grin. She blushed, grasping his hand a little tighter then looked at her watch.

11:10 AM.

"I love you James," Jessie scrunched her face up, squeezing his hand in their last moments together. She felt his grip tighten on her palm too, she even heard his breath hitch in his throat.

"..."

After a few moments, Jessie unscrewed her face, curiously glancing at her watch with confusion.

11:17 AM.

"James! We-We're alive!" Jessie beamed, standing up and dragging the lavender haired man with her, "we're alive! The world didn't end!"

James grinned, pulling her into a bone crushing hug, then kissed her passionately on the lips once more.

The two didn't notice two new figures walk behind them, both green with tank-like things around their heads, one asked, "was there a point on us coming to the Earth?"

The other green figure face palmed, "you do realize us aliens have important schedules to get to too," he said, glaring at the still kissing couple.

"Well THIS was a waste of a rocket!"

"Tell me about it!"


	22. Love Hearts

A/N:

Yeah so here's an ikari...

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

December 22nd, 2012

Love Hearts

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Dawn lifted the circular shaped wrapped box in her hands, it was wrapped in light blue paper with countless snowmen and snowflakes on it, after inwardly sulking after knowing it wasn't the new hair straighteners she wanted, but suddenly beamed when she read the name tag, noticing the messy writing in seconds.

'To Dawn. Paul.'

How such simple three words made her heart hammer, she didn't know- or care, to be honest, but smiled and pouted at the boy, waving her fingers at him and mouthing a thank you.

Paul shoved his hands in his pockets, ignoring the girl, gluing his eyes to the present in her hands.

Without a second though, Dawn tore off the paper, squealing in delight when it was officially unwrapped, her eyes traveled to Paul with a smirk.

She brought her sapphire orbs back to the present, it was just a simple light blue tube that was decorated in little sweets, but the sweets were not only her FAVORITE kind, but they were Love Hearts!

"How did you know I LOVE these!" Dawn gushed, standing up and adjusting her navy skirt higher on her hips, "their my all time favorite!"

Paul raised an eyebrow, his dark purple- almost black eyes glancing at her, "no Shinx. All you do is stuff your face with them."

Dawn ignored the comment, sitting next to him on the red couch in her living room, wondering what was keeping Ash so long on the video phone to some girl- Mushy, was it? Nah, something weird like Misty.

"I think I'll open it...now," Dawn grinned, popping the red lid off and lifted out the first round sweet.

'Your Perfect.'

"Oh, don't I know it!" Dawn giggled, plopping the purple rounded sweet in her mouth, "thanks Paul!"

Paul didn't reply, he just sat with an amused face, watching Dawn speak to candy like they were complimenting her, even if the technically WERE- but still.

'Smile.'

Dawn did that, now chewing on a green one, "oh Paul, if you really wanted to say these stuff to me, say it to my FACE, not printed on candy!"

Paul chocked on his chewing gum, eyes wide, "WHAT!?"


	23. Candy Canes!

A/N: here's a Replacementshipping one! :)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

December 23rd, 2012

Candy Canes

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Ohh!" May squealed, her hands clasped together and drawn to her chest, blue orbs sparkling, "its Christmas eve eve!"

Tracey chuckled at his girlfriend, "Christmas eve eve?"

"Yeah, its Christmas eve tomorrow so its the eve of Christmas eve!" May beamed, her her wandering around the colourful room, the multicoloured fairylights hung around the tree giving the room a coloured glow.

Speaking of trees, May's eyes traveled down to the presents under the tree, slowly crouching down beside the green tree, she had a tradition of opening one present on Christmas eve, and this year she was picking her boyfriend Tracey's present for her.

She glanced up at Tracey with a grin, walking back towards him with the parcel in her hands. Tracey smiled, watching the brown haired girl delicately open the present, her facial expression showed nothing but excitement.

"Oh my gosh, I love it!" May gushed, beaming at the item in her hands, a pink onesie, a pink bandanna and a few CD's. There was a card too, so May opened it, reading each line with a bright smile, then when she was setting the card on the top of the fireplace, something fell out.

May laughed, holding a miniature candy cane in the tips of her finger, "thanks Trace!"

Tracey laughed, watching May open the wrapper in a flash and begun eating the sweet in almost one mouthful.

"Their sweet, like you."

May grinned, blushing at Tracey's compliment, and sat next to him back on the sofa, snuggling into his side, "wanna watch a movie?"


	24. Hats

A/N: HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE EVERYONE! :D guess what? Next chapter is gonna' be a one-shot instead of a drabble, based on my favorite song at the moment- Happy New Year by Jaden Smith and Justin Bieber, I hope you all like it :D but for now, the last drabble of this challange... I now present to you, NewBarkShipping! I've always loved the old games- and hated Lyra, so here's to all you Kris lovers! :D

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

December 24th, 2012

Hats

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Kris, you look SO weird!" Ethan laughed, clutching the side of his stomach with one hand and the other pointing at the blushing tomboy, the blue haired girl crossed her arms across her chest and stared at her best friend.

"Oh really? I'M the one who looks weird?" She said, her voice drowning with sarcasm. Instead of her regular blue hat, she wore a knitted white hat that hid her bangs, making her look a bit like a little girl, her black and yellow shorts were replaced with dark blue denim skinny jeans and brown winter boots, her pink top still remained, only with long sleeves and a white knitted jacket.

"Yeah!" Ethan smirked, pointing to himself with a smug look, "I, for one, look normal. You look like a little girl!" His gold and black cap was still on his head, as usual pointed backwards, he had the same red and white hoodie, just a pair of grey jeans instead of his regular yellow shorts.

"I do NOT look like a little girl!" Kris argued, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment and fury, "even if I was, I'll always look more mature than YOU!"

Ethan clutched his chest dramatically, giving Kris a shocked look, his lips in a squiggly line, voice filled with fake hurt, "I'm always mature!"

"Yeah, sure."

"Hey!"

"Ugh, shut up!" Kris rolled her aqua marine eyes, her hands on her hips, "so what if my winter clothes make me look like a little girl, its better than looking like an old man like YOU!"

"WHA-?! HEY!" Ethan bellowed, his hands turning to fists, "I don't look like a- mrf!"

He was interrupted by a snowball flying directly in his mouth, the coldness making his eyes turn frantic as he clutched his throat, falling to his knees comically while waving his hands around.

"Hmp! That teaches you to mess with Kris!" Kris winked, making his cheeks redden even more.

"That was gross Kris!"

"Like your face!"

"HE- mrf!"

This time, instead of a snowball interrupting him, he was met by something soft, and sweet.

Her lips.


	25. Happy New Year

A/N: omg! Its the last one! D': this was my first proper challenge, and I loved writing it! :'D thanks to all my reviews... I still can't get over 150+ reviews in as short as 25 days! Thanks guys! :'D well, as promised, hers the last and final one-shot! Oh and I don't own this perfect song made by my sexy husband Jaden Smith or my Techno Twin's husband Justin, enjoy!

Note: I changed the lyrics of '2012' to '2013' xD

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

December 25th, 2012

Happy New Year

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

[Jaden Smith]

Girl it's almost the new year, and its too clear, me you and a RootBeer, Float

In my house 'bout to count down cause we got the whole crew here

Ooh ya'll have fun with that we don't need the mistletoe we was under that like 20 minutes ago

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

"Where is he?" Misty cursed under her breath, her foot anxiously tapping at the ground. May giggled, and replied simply.

"Calm down, Mist!"

The red head rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "oh yeah, sure," she said sarcastically, then narrowed her eyes, "just cause your not missing your New Year with Tracey means we shouldn't care about Misty!"

May rolled her eyes and went back to talking to her boyfriend, Tracey, who was talking to a boy named Joel, who was Misty's sister Lily's boyfriend.

Everyone seemed to be with each other except for Misty; who was waiting on Ash.

"Ash Ketchum," Misty swore under her breath, her eyebrows knitting together, "you better get your sorry butt back here before midnight!"

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

And if you can give me all your love you better give me some more

The new years commin you aint trippin no more

So I dont need music bout to listen to yo'h-h-h-h-h heart beat

Try to stop me if you want to but you know you dont want to

So don't do it, dont ruin the moment I put me and you in

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Misty groaned in frustration, grabbing at her orange hair and stood up, pushing the chair along the ground as she marched around looking for him.

Her stupid sisters decided it would be a 'totally awesome' idea to throw a New Years Eve party at the Cerulean City Gym, even though Misty would have preferred to stay in Pallet town with her boyfriend, but of course that wasn't happening- when Ash heard the word Party he was up like a rocket.

Misty covered as much ground as she possibly could, trying to make out messy raven hair or a hyper boy, even Pikachu wasn't there so it made it even harder for her to search for him.

After searching with no such luck, Misty sighed and sat down on a seat next to her new friend, Iris, who sat next to Cilan and his two older brothers.

"Hey Iris," Misty sighed, putting her arms on the table and setting her head on them.

"Hey Misty!" Iris grinned, tilting her head so she could look at the former gym leader, with a smirk she said, "where's the little kid?"

For a response, she got a mumble about mallets and a grunt about guns. Sweat dropping, Iris slumped in her seat, a nervous grin on her face.

"Oh!" Cilan beamed at his watch, "only a few minutes to go!"

Misty's frowned deepened, any trace of smile wiping completely off her face. It was official, she was missing her kiss with Ash.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

[Justin Bieber]

It's the start of the new year, baby, baby yeah

And I know what to do with it, baby baby yeah

Im gonna make your cheeks red when I kiss your neck

Girl im never leavin cause you are the best baby

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

"Mistyyy!" Ash yelled, running frantically across the hall, his hands flying around the hair as he ran to where May, Leaf, Gary and Tracey were sitting, he remembered her being there.

"She's not her, loser," Gary smirked, flinging his arm around Leaf's shoulder, rolling his eyes when Ash ran his fingers threw his raven hair in frustration.

"Where is she?!"

"Left looking for you," May replied simply, then frowning, "you better pucker up with another girl by the looks of it, you've got three minutes exactly."

Ash's eyes grew wide, "no way! Three minutes!?"

May nodded, giving Ash a glance with narrowed eyes then turning back to Tracey, leaviing Ash ready to rip someone's head off.

"Misty," Ash groaned, shoving his hands in his pockets and trailing along the huge area to try and find the redhead, "where the HECK are YOU?!"

Glancing up, he thought he had seen a flash of orange hair, then turning his gaze back up to some guy who turned on the TV, a minute turned to seconds, leaving his no choice but to run to the red haired girl, breathing out in relief when he seen Misty.

"...Mist..."

"..Ten!"

"...Nine!"

"...Eight!"

"...Seven"

"...Six!"

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

Yeah yeah. I wanna give you everything

Never feel 'cause girl you're coming home with me, yeah

5,4,3,2,1

Kiss me

Kiss me

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

"ASH!"

"I'm SO sorry!" Ash grimaced, shielding his face with his hands in case of a mallet attack.

"Hurry up and kiss me, idiot!"

Without being told once, Ash leaned down and planting a small but passionate kiss to the redheads soft lips, just as everyone chanted a loud 'HAPPY NEW YEAR!'

But none of that mattered, they were there with each other and knew that the new year would be a good one, especially with the new journeys and adventures ahead of them, and even with bumps in the road, they didn't care, because they loved each other.

:: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

5,4,3,2,1

Kiss me

Kiss me

Girl 2013 is the year to be

Better

Stronger

Closer to the people around you

So grab someone special

And just... You know... Heh.

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

A/N: not much of a one-shot :/ but I couldn't write that much, its Christmas people! And I have my epic moustache ring to back me up... MERRY CHRISTMAS! REVIEW! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! Especially you, sexy little Jaden. Well, not little cause he's a year older than me... BUT I LOVE YOU JAY JAY! :'D «3 Merry Christmas! :)


End file.
